Dai's Search
by Avatardragontrainer
Summary: After being attacked by Imperial Guards Dai and Tigress leave the Valley of Peace to find out why and to search for Dai's Parents. Along the way Dai must deal with the Demons of his past as they meet old and new friends and powerful new enemies. (Direct Sequel to Shadow Tiger)
1. Six Months Later

Six months later

I do not own Kung Fu Panda

First off I want to apologize for changing Dai's last name but I recently found out that Dai was a Japanese name so I decided to change it and Dai's father is from Japan anyway so it makes sense. Sorry again for any confusion.

One more thing before the story starts.

I want to thank Animation Universe 2005 for his reviews you have no idea how much it means to me to get them.

SpiritualLoneWolfXIII thanks for letting Dai be able to redirect Lightening (even if it's nearly going to kill him)

Jweaks2016 again thanks for letting me use your staff's idea.

Now on with the story.

Read and review

Two Imperial guards dragged a beaten and bloodied White tiger between them they took him to the Emperor's throne room and dropped him in front of the throne. The Emperor of China got up off his throne and walked up the Tiger. "The legendary Takeshi Nakamura." "You've caused a lot of problems for me recently." "But I'm willing to ignore all this _if_ you swear you're loyalty to me." Takeshi growled. "You're not the Emperor, you're an imposter!" Takeshi said. "I'll never join you!" "We'll just have to change your mind." The Emperor said. "Take him back to his cell!" The Guards took Dai's father back to his cell and the Emperor sat back down on his throne and addressed his guards. "I want you to go to the Valley of Peace there you'll find Takeshi's son Dai." "What do you want us to do when we find him?"One of the guards said. "I want you to bring him to me."

Dai Nakamura walked through the village recently he had started thinking about trying to find his parents. Six months had passed since the events of Gongmen City and things were pretty quiet in the Valley of Peace. Dai bought a green apple from the apple cart Duck and kept walking while he ate it. "Dragon warrior." One of the villagers said as he walked past. Even though technically Dai was no longer the Dragon Warrior people still referred to him as it. Dai walked around the village for awhile longer then went back up to the Jade Palace. That was one of the thing Dai had started to change He and the others spent more time in the village. They sometimes even stayed overnight in a house that been built in the village for them at Dai's request.

Dai was so busy thinking about his parents that he didn't see Viper and stepped on her. "Sorry Viper." Dai said lifting his foot off her tail. "I didn't see you there." He continued walking towards his room lost in thought. When he got there he found Tigress inside. Technically they did share the room but Tigress mostly slept in the Barracks with the others. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Nothing." Dai replied taking his swords off and setting them on the floor along with his staffs and sitting down on the bed. "It's my parents." Dai said. "I was thinking since it's been pretty calm in the valley lately I thought I'd start looking for them." "How do you know they're even still alive?" Tigress asked. "They have to be." Dai said. "I'll come with you." Tigress said. "Great!" "We can leave tomorrow." Tigress left Dai's room as he started to get ready for bed but she peaked through the crack she blushed hugely as Dai undressed, it was a good thing she had orange fur, she walked away after a moment.

Dai climbed into bed and laid there for a long while. Maybe, just maybe he'd find his parents still alive. As much as he hated to go back there Gongmen City would be a good place to start. He had been raised there. Stopping off at Master Li's Academy would be a good idea too. He hadn't seen Raine in a while. _What will she do when she sees Tigress? _Dai thought. He and Tigress were basically mates. _"Maybe I should tell Tigress before she finds out."_ Dai thought.

The next morning while he and Tigress were packing for the trip Dai said. "I want to stop at Master Li's Academy on the way to Gongmen City." "There are some friends of mine there and we'll need their help for this mission." "What about the Five?" Tigress asked. "No, someone needs to stay behind and protect the valley while we're gone." Dai said. "Anyway before we leave there's something you need to know." "What is it?" Tigress asked. "Back at the Academy here was this girl." Dai said scratching the back of his neck. "What?" Tigress said. Dai's ears flattened against his head. "Um…." Dai said but he was saved from further explanation by Zane flying into his room and crashing into the wall. "Zane?" Dai asked "Are you okay?" "Trouble… in the valley." Zane gasped. "So much for calm!" Dai said grabbing his staffs and rushing out of his room with tigress.

Dai grabbed a shield and rode it down the stairs when he reached the bottom he saw some Imperial Guards but something wasn't right. What are they doing here? He wondered. "Can I help you?" Dai asked keeping a hand on his staffs. "Dragon Warrior, we're looking for Dai Nakamura." "Well, you found him." Dai said and the guards suddenly attacked him. "Hey!" Dai said jumping backwards and drawing his staffs. "What do you want with me?" Dai asked. "The Emperor has ordered you're arrest." One of the guards said. _"What!?" _Dai thought. "I'm not going anywhere." Dai said sparking his staffs and taking a fighting stance. The guards charged at Dai who deflected their swords and spears with his staffs. He hit one of the Guards and he yelled and fell to the ground. Dai let out a small laugh and hit another Guard and he too fell to the ground convulsing from the electric shock. At that point Tigress arrived running up next to Dai and taking a fighting stance.

The Guards attacked them and Dai swung his staffs but the guards had learned to keep their distance from them. Dai lunged at one of the guards causing him to stumble backwards and fall over Dai rushed him before he could stand up and hit him with his staffs shocking him. He turned around and faced the other Guards who were attacking Tigress. One of them slashed her across the stomach and she yelled and fell to the ground. Dai rushed towards her throwing his staff as hard as he could at the Guard who'd hurt her. The staff actually impaled the guard killing him almost instantly and the rest retreated. Dai pulled the staff out of the guard and went over to Tigress. "Tigress." He said kneeling down next to her. He put a hand on her wound to help stop the bleeding. Dai picked her up and carried her to their house in the village and kicked the door open, He set Tigress on a bed and lifted her blood soaked shirt to expose the wound on her stomach. It didn't look too deep but it was bleeding a lot. Dai grabbed the bed sheet and tore it apart to make a bandage.

Carefully Dai removed Tigress's blood stained shirt and wrapped the makeshift bandages around her he laid her back down. Dai remained in the room watching Tigress as she slept and when she woke up he was going after the guards. He didn't care who they were no one hurt Tigress. Tigress woke up about an hour later and saw Dai sitting near her. The first thing she noticed was her missing shirt and bandages wrapped around her stomach "I had to take your shirt off it was soaked in blood." Dai explained picking up Tigress's shredded shirt. "I'll get you a new one, don't worry." "Are you okay?" Dai asked. "I'm fine." Tigress said. "Who were those guys?" "Imperial Guards." Dai said. "They had orders from the Emperor to arrest me." "Why?" Tigress asked sitting up. "I don't know but I'd like to find out." Dai said standing up. "I think we'll have post pone finding my parents again and with you injured I don't want to risk it."


	2. Departure

Departure

I do not on Kung Fu Panda

Read and review

Dai helped Tigress up into a standing position. "You sure you can make it up the Palace Stairs?" He asked. "I'm sure." Tigress said they walked out of the house towards the Palace and Dai helped Tigress up the stairs anyway about halfway up the stairs they paused to rest and Dai sat down next to Tigress. "Nice view from up here." He said looking at the setting sun. After a few minutes they got and started climbing the stairs again, when they reached the top night had fallen and Dai took Tigress to his room. "You going to be okay?" he asked. "I'll be okay." Tigress answered. "Alright, I'll be outside if you need anything." Dai said leaving the room. He went out into the Hall of Warriors and looked at Master Shifu's staff sitting on its stand and the painting of him above it. "What do I do?" Dai asked.

He didn't really expect an answer so he just sat down on the floor outside his room and went to sleep. A crash in the middle of the night woke him up startled Dai looked around the Hall of Warriors and saw the source of the crash, "Temutai." Dai said standing up he really wasn't in the mood for this. "Temutai!" Dai said loudly drawing and sparking his staffs. "Get out of here!" "You dare speak to the Warrior King of the…." Temutai was cut off as Dai spin kicked him in the head. "I'm really not in the mood for this right now!" Dai said landing back on his feet and charging back at Temutai.

He slid under his punch and hit him with his staffs Temutai yelled but stayed on his feet. Dai dodged a kick from Temutai. Dai placed his staffs back on his hips and drew his swords instead. Dai roared and charged at Temutai again. Dai roar woke up Tigress and she rushed out of the room to see what was happening and saw Dai fighting Temutai. Temutai landed a blow to Dai's chest and he slammed into the wall. "Dai!" Tigress yelled, her yell caught Temutai's attention and he turned around. Dai picked himself up off the floor and saw Temutai attacking Tigress. Dai picked up his swords and ran towards Temutai he leaped into the air and slashed Temutai in the back with both his swords the large Water Buffalo spun around and kicked at Dai who leaped out of the way. Tigress kicked Temutai in the back and Dai sheathed his swords and landed an upper cut to his chin as he stumbled forwards. Temutai tipped over backwards landing flat on his back with a thud. "Ow!" Dai said shaking his hand. "What do we do with him?" Tigress asked. Dai nudged the knocked out Water Buffalo with his foot waking him up. "Leave, Now!" Dai said pointing at the door "Before I kick you off the top of the stairs." Temutai got up and ran out of the Hall of Warriors. "Are you okay?" Tigress asked seeing Dai's angry expression. "I'm fine." Dai said snapped. "I need some air." he added leaving the Hall of Warriors. He ended up at the peach tree, sat down and leaned against it.

In the distance he could see the sun just beginning to rise above the Valley and sighed. After about an hour Dai got up and went back inside. Inside he found Tigress sitting on his bed. "Sorry I snapped at you." Dai said. "I'm just frustrated." "Maybe you need some time away from the Jade Palace?" Tigress suggested

"That's the point of this trip." Dai said. "I thought you wanted to find your parents?" "I do." Dai said. "But I also need a break." "Are you all packed?" Tigress asked. "Yeah there wasn't much to pack." Dai said. Indicating to the small pack on the floor. "You ready to go then?" "Yeah." Dai said standing up and picking up the pack. "Let's go." They both got up and left Dai's room and meet the Furious Five.

"You sure you can handle things while we're gone?" Dai asked Monkey. "Yeah sure no problem." Monkey said. "Alright then we'll see you a few months." Dai said. "Try not to burn down the Palace while we're gone we just rebuilt it _again._" Dai and Tigress left and walked down the stairs. "Are you sure you want to trust Monkey to run the Palace." Tigress asked. "Why not?" Dai asked. "There hasn't been a serious threat to the Valley in months." "That and I sent a messenger to my Friend Ryu, he should be arriving in the Valley tomorrow he's the one who's going to run the Palace, not Monkey." "Who's Ryu?" Tigress asked as they walked down the stairs. "He's an Eagle that I meet when I was a cub." Dai said. "He's a skilled Kung Fu warrior too." "Any threats that arise he can handle." When they reached Dai said. "Why don't we stop by Mr. Pings noodle shop before we leave I'm kind of hungry." "Alright." Tigress said.

As they entered Mr. Pings noodle shop he said hello to them. "Hello Mr. Ping." Dai said back taking a seat. "Two orders of noodles please."When their order arrived Tigress asked. "Are you sure this is a good idea Dai?" "You might find something you don't want to." "I'm sure Tigress." Dai said as he started eating. "This is something I have to do." "Okay where do we start?" "I was thinking Gongmen City." Dai said. "Wait, are you sure you want to back there?" Tigress said. "No…but it's the best place to start." Dai said. "Thanks for the noodles Mr. Ping." Dai said when they had finished eating. Dai and Tigress left the noodle shop and walked out of the village.

Sorry if that chapter was kind of boring the next one will have more action I promise.


	3. Enter Max

Enter Max

I do not own Kung Fu Panda

Max belongs to AnimationUniverse2005

Please read and review.

Dai and Tigress walked through the woods as they walked Dai heard a cry for help. "Someone help me!" "You hear that?" He asked Tigress. "Yeah I do." Tigress said. Dai heard it again. "Get away from me!" "This way!" he said running off with Tigress right behind him. They followed the yells until they found a young tiger cornered by some wolves that were beating him up. "Hey!" Dai shouted. "Leave him alone!"

The Wolves stopped and turned towards Dai and Tigress. One of them held the cub in his hand and tossed him aside. Dai snarled at the wolf and attacked them. Tigress was right behind him they took care of the wolves quickly but as Dai turned to finish off the last one he paused when he saw the wolf holding the cub in front in him. "You coward!" Dai said and took a step toward the wolf. "I don't think so Dragon Warrior." The wolf said pressing a dagger to the cub's throat causing him to whimper. "Let him go." Dai said. "No, this cub is mine I can do what I want to him." The wolf said licking the side of the cub's face which caused him to start crying. That was it, Dai had seen enough. He reached into his belt for a throwing star and took careful aim if he missed he'd kill the cub. He never got the chance. The wolf tossed the cub into a tree and charged at Dai he quickly threw the star as hard as he could and hit the wolf in the eye knocking him over he got up and ran off. "Tigress, go after that wolf!" Dai said "I'll take care of the Cub."

Tigress raced off after the wolf and Dai went over to the young Cub who was still curled on the ground. "Are you okay?" Dai asked touching the Cub on the shoulder, the Cub rolled over and yelled and clawed at Dai when he saw him crouched over him. "It's okay." Dai said gently. "My name is Dai Nakamura." "I'm the Dragon Warrior." "I'm not going to hurt you." "What's your name?" Dai asked. "Max." The cub said. "What are you doing out here?" Dai asked. Max described what had happened to him and Dai listened horrified. He couldn't believe parents would do that to their child. "You're safe now." Dai said standing up and helping the cub up. "Don't worry." At that point Tigress returned and Max yelled and hid behind Dai. "Get away from me!" he yelled at Tigress.

"What's wrong?"Dai asked. "It's my mother she's back!" Max said. It took a moment for Dai to realize Tigress must look like Max's mother. "That's just my friend Tigress." Dai said "She won't hurt you either." Tigress approached them and looked at Max who was still wary of her. "This is Max." Dai said. "Hi." Max said shyly. Where are his parents?" Tigress asked. "His parents abused and molested him." Dai said. "His own mother tossed him down a cliff." "Who would do that to their child?" Tigress said. Dai heard a howling in the distance. "We'd better go." He said crouching down to Max's level. "Climb on my back." he said taking off his pack. Max climbed on Dai's back and they ran out of the area. Dai glanced to his side and saw wolves running through the tress next to them, Max saw them too. "Dai!" He said. "I know Max just hold on!" Dai said. Leaping over some wolves blocking their way. An arrow flew past them and Max yelled Dai spun around hoping to shield Max from the arrows. "Max, hide!" Dai said. Max slid off Dai's back and found a hollow tree trunk hide himself in as Dai fought off the wolves with Tigress.

Suddenly a wolf appeared in front of Max and he screamed clawing at its face. The wolf growled and reached in to try and grab Max but he clawed at its arm and backed up further into the tree trunk until he reached the back. The wolf reached in and grabbed Max by his tail and started to pull him out. "DAI HELP ME!" he screamed digging his claws into the wood and kicking at the wolf. Dai spun around and saw the wolf trying to pull Max out of the tree trunk. Dai raced over and grabbed the wolf by the back fur on his back and tossed him away from the tree trunk. Dai walked up to the wolf and stabbed him with his sword killing him. Inside the tree trunk Max remained curled up against the back of the tree trunk then Dai's face appeared at the entrance. Max crawled out of the tree trunk and hugged Dai. "Are you okay?" Dai asked hugging him back. Max nodded sobbing. Tigress watched all this and felt a twinge of jealousy. "We better get going." she said. "Right." Dai said. Max climbed back on Dai's back and they continued on.

"Why did you save me?" Max asked after awhile. Dai sighed. His past wasn't really something he wanted to talk about. "I don't like to talk about my past." Dai said. "Why not?" Max asked. "I had kind of a rough childhood." Dai said. "What happened?" Max asked. Dai sighed again. "I was abducted and abused by a wolf when I was about eleven years old." "I managed to kill the wolf and escape and make it back home but…" Dai paused for a moment. "When I got home everything started to fall apart." "A day later some guards arrived to arrest me for murdering the wolf." As he talked Dai's voice grew angry. "They wanted to take me away from my parents!" "They were going to take away everyone I knew and everyone I loved!" he said loudly his claws coming out. "What did you do?" Max asked. "I fought back." Dai said "I wasn't going to let them take me anywhere." "That was the last time I saw my parents." Dai added. "I was forced to flee Gongmen City after that."

"Then what happened?" Max asked. "Some wolves chased me and cornered me by a cliff so I jumped." Dai said. They set up camp that night and Dai Helped Tigress put up the tents. Max would stay in Dai's tent. Dai laid in his tent that night. He looked over at the Cub sleeping peacefully next to him. After a moment Dai got up and left the tent. What was he going to do with Max? Considering his and Tigress' experience with the Bao Gu Orphanage, he didn't really want to leave Max there. He couldn't just abandon Max either. A yell coming from his tent made Dai whirl around and race back into camp it had sounded like Max. "I'm coming Max!" Dai yelled.

Should Dai hang on to Max? Let me know what you think I hope I did okay Max was a bit harder to write than I thought.

By the way the theme for this story is Linkin Park's newest song Until it's gone.


	4. Afraid of the Dark

Afraid of the dark

I do not own Kung Fu Panda or Max

Read and Review

Dai ran back into camp as fast as he could, he heard Tigress roar and another yell. Dai burst into camp to see Tigress holding Max by the front of his shirt about to hit him. "Tigress!" Dai shouted. Tigress turned around and Dai saw the claw marks on her face. "What happened?" Dai asked. "I had a nightmare." Max said. "When I woke up I forgot where I was and I panicked when I saw Tigress." "Tigress let him go." Dai said and Tigress set Max down. "What's wrong with you?" Dai asked Tigress. After Max rushed over to him. "That little monster attacked me!" Tigress said. "He's just a kid." Dai said. "A scared kid who had no idea where he was." "You and I both know what that's like." Tigress sighed and crouched down to Max's level. "I'm sorry for attacking you." she said. "It's okay." Max said. "You were only reacting." Dai was amazed at how easily Max could forgive Tigress.

"Come on there's something I want to show you." Dai said. "What is it?" Max asked. "Kung Fu." Dai said. Crouching down to Max's level and holding out his hand. "Hit me." Dai said. "What?" Max asked confused. "I want to see how well you can defend yourself." Dai said. "Now hit my hand as hard as you can." Well, okay Max said and threw a punch at Dai's palm. "Not bad." Dai said "Try again harder this time." Max hit Dai's palm again. "Better." Dai said. They continued like that for hours until the sun was high up in the sky. "That's it for today." Dai said. "You can practice on your own if you want." Dai left the campsite to practice his handstand.

Dai found a clearing near their camp site to practice while he practiced he thought about Max and whether or not they should keep him, he was trying to work on his balance. He heard a rustling sound and saw Tigress appear and flipped up on to his feet. "What's up?" He asked wiping the sweat off his face. "It's about Max." Tigress said. "What about him?" Dai said retrieving his shirt from a nearby rock and slipping it on. "I don't think we should be taking him with us." Tigress said. Dai frowned and sat down. "Why not?" he asked. "He could get hurt for starters." Tigress said. "Would you rather we dropped him off at the Orphanage?" Dai asked. "No, but we can't keep him." "Why not?" Dai asked. "We're not his parents." Tigress said.

"You can't seriously be suggesting we take him back to his parents?" Dai said standing up. "No, but…" Tigress said "So what we just abandon him?!" "He's a child!"Dai nearly shouted. "He's going to get in the way." Tigress said. Dai growled at Tigress and walked off.

Dai walked back into camp and saw Max practicing Kung Fu and smiled. "Hey Max!" Dai said. "Come over here!" "Am I in trouble?" Max asked. "No." Dai said reassuringly. "Listen, Tigress disagrees with me but I want you to stick around." "You mean like adoption?" Max asked. "Sort of." Dai said. As soon as the words were out of Dai's mouth Max tackled him in a hug tears running down his face. "Thank You." he said. "I promise I'll never let anything happen to you." Dai said hugging Max back. "Come on you can help me pack up." Dai said. "Okay." Max said thrilled that someone cared about him so much.

Tigress entered the camp just as they finished packing and Dai explained that Max would be joining them but he left out the adoption part. He just hoped they didn't come across Max's bio parents. It was a long walk but Dai didn't mind carrying Max. Dai didn't talk much he just listened to Max's story. The cub had gone through so much already in his life. Dai saw a flash in the sky off in the distance and said. "We'll stop here for the night." "Why?" Tigress asked. "There's a storm on the way." Dai said. "We should cover more ground while we still can." Tigress said. Dai agreed unaware of Max's fear of thunderstorms. "Alright we'll keep going." He said. A few minutes later there was a huge crash of thunder and Max yelled it startled Dai a little as well. A second later the heavens opened soaking the three of them. "There's a cave we can take shelter in!" Dai said over the storm, they raced inside the cave. "Are you okay?" Dai asked Max. "I'm fine I'm just afraid of thunderstorms." Max said. "Really?" Dai asked. "I understand I used to be scared of thunderstorms too." As Dai said that there was a loud crack of thunder and Max yelled and grabbed on to Dai.

The three of them remained in the cave as the storm outside grew worse and worse. Max just clung onto Dai until he fell asleep. Dai slowly stood up and walked over to the mouth of the cave because he thought he had heard something that wasn't the storm. He took a few steps out into the rain and looked around. He didn't see anyone not at first then a flash of lightening and Dai caught a glimpse of a wolf sprinting between the trees then he disappeared into the darkness. Another flash and Dai saw another wolf and placed a hand on his staffs backing up towards the cave mouth. Another flash of lightening and a wolf appeared directly in front of Dai face snarling causing him to yell and fall over swinging his staff but missed, the wolf was gone. Dai laid there for a second then stood up looking around franticly. "Where'd you go?" Dai said forcing himself to calm down. A sound to his left caught his attention and Dai turned in that direction. There was nothing there a second later Dai realized his mistake and whirled around moving out of the way of a sword but it still cut his side deeply. Dai howled in pain and fell to his knees and dropped one of his staffs holding his side. "When I'm finished with you I'm gonna kill that cub." The wolf said. "Leave him alone." Dai said. "No, that cub is mine." Dai's eyes widened when he realized who it was. It was the Wolf he'd hit in the eye with the throwing star. Dai tried to stand up but the wolf pushed him back down. "Now you die Dragon Warrior."

This is a two part chapter so…cliffhanger. How's Dai doing with Max so far? Should Dai face off against Xaioshin at some point?

See you next chapter Avatardragontrainer


	5. Afraid of the Dark part 2

Afraid of the Dark part 2

I do not own Kung fu panda or Max or Linkin Park.

Max picked the exact wrong moment to step outside the cave, he saw Dai laying on the ground blood around him a wolf standing over him holding a bloody sword. The wolf turned and saw him. "Well if it isn't the cry baby cub." the wolf said. _"No."_ Max thought. "Stay away from me!" he said backing towards the cave. The wolf rushed at Max and grabbed him but Max clawed him. "You little brat!" the wolf said shoving Max to the ground and pinned him down. Max knew what was going to happen next and cried out for help. Suddenly an orange and black mass slammed into the wolf knocking him off Max. He looked over and saw Tigress fighting the wolf with her teeth and claws. Max got up and went over to Dai. The Tiger was still alive. "Are you okay?" Max asked. "I've been better." Dai said. "How about you?" did that wolf hurt you?" "No, I'm fine." Max said. "Where's Tigress?" Dai asked hearing fighting but he couldn't see it in the dark. Max pointed in the direction of the fighting Dai heard. They both heard Tigress roar in pain and a flash of lightening revealed her lying on the ground. Dai actually took a step and a half back, drawing his sword. "Max, go back inside the cave and stay there." "Don't come back out for anything." 

"What about you?" Max asked tears forming in his eyes "I'll be fine." Dai said. Max turned and ran back into the cave. He went as far back in the cave as he could but he could still hear the echo's of the fighting outside he heard Dai yell and then silence. A few seconds later footsteps echoed through the cave. Max whimpered and backed further into the cave certain it was the wolf coming to finish him off. As the footsteps got closer and closer Max's fear got the best of him and he closed his eyes and started to cry softly. He only opened his eyes when he felt a reassuring touch on his shoulder. He looked and saw Dai crouching over him. "What's wrong?" Dai asked. "I got scared that you weren't coming back, I was afraid of being alone." Max said. "Max, as long I'm here you have nothing to be afraid of." Dai said. "Really?" Max asked. "Really." Dai said sitting next to Max. Max noticed the cut on Dai's side. "Are you okay?" he asked. "I'm fine." Dai said. "It's just a cut." "It's Tigress I'm worried about." "She's got a nasty gash on the side of her head."

Dai started humming a song to Max to make him feel better then started to sing softly.

I break down, fear is sinking in  
The cold comes, racing through my skin  
Searching for a way to get to you  
Through the storm you...

Go, giving up your home  
Go, leaving all you've known  
You are not alone

With arms up stretched into the sky  
With eyes like echos in the night  
Hiding from the hell that you've been through  
Silent one, you...

Go, giving up your home  
Go, leaving all you've known  
You go, giving up your home  
Go, leaving all you've known  
You are not alone

You go, giving up your home  
Go, leaving all you've known

You go, giving up your home  
Go, you are not unknown  
You are not alone  
You are not unknown  
You are not alone

A few moments later Max was asleep.

Sorry for shortish chapter but I'm getting kinda tired of writing long chapters on the plus side updates might become a little faster (maybe). I don't want to rush through this story. Song is Not Alone by Linkin Park, I hope I made a good choice. By the way Dai is lying to Max that wound is worse than he said.


	6. Healing

Healing

I do not own kung fu panda

Dai slowly opened his eyes and saw he was no longer in the cave and Max was gone. Dai looked around and recognized the room he was in. He was at Master Li's Academy. But where were Max and Tigress? Dai slowly got up ignoring the pain in his side and went over to the door. He opened it and went out into the hallway. "Max?" He said. "Max?" Dai checked each of the rooms until he found him in of all places his old room. Dai walked in and looked around surprised how little it had changed. Even some of the posters were still on the walls. Dai looked at Max lying on the bed and smiled a little. Normally Dai might have waked him up but he decided to let the cub sleep. He deserved a chance to rest. Dai quietly left the room and ran into Raine in the hallway. "Raine!" Dai said. "Dai!"

Dai stood there for a moment. Then said "It's great to see you again." "It's good to see you too." Raine said. Dai's stomach growled loudly and he realized he hadn't eaten in a few days. "You have anything to eat?" he asked. "Sure." Raine said "Follow me." Dai followed Raine to the kitchen. Dai sat there for awhile eating until Raine asked. "How old is your son?" Dai nearly choked on the bean bun was eating. "What?" He asked between coughs. "Your son, how old is he?" Raine asked. "You mean Max?" Dai asked. "He's not my son, at least not yet." Dai quickly explained what had happened to Max and how he and Tigress and found him. "That's horrible!" "Why would anyone do that to their child?" "I don't know." Dai said. "Tigress and I plan to adopt him after we're done with this mission." "What mission is that?" Raine asked. "I'm trying to find my parents." Dai said. "Do you know if there even alive?" Raine asked. "No, but we've been attacked by Imperial Guards a few time already." "I'm thinking it might be connected" Dai said. He heard a noise by the door and turned in time to see Max hide around the corner. "Max, come out here." Dai said. "There's someone I want you to meet."

Max peaked around the corner. "Hi." He said shyly. "It's okay." Dai said. "This is my friend Raine." "Max is a little wary of strangers." Dai said. "Are you really the Dragon Warrior?" Raine asked. Dai took his time to answer saying "I resigned as Dragon Warrior after Gongmen City." "I heard about that." Raine said. "You were outnumbered tens of thousands to one." "What happened in Gongmen City?" Max asked. "I'd rather not talk about it." Dai said. Max yawned and Dai said "I'd better take him back to bed."

Dai carried Max back to his room and set him on the bed. "Are you and Tigress really going to adopt me?" Max asked. The question caught Dai off guard a little. "We were planning to." Dai said. "We were going to surprise you." Dai said he saw fear grow in Max's eyes. "What about my Parents, what if they try and take me away from you?" He asked. "I won't let that happen Max." Dai said. "Get some rest you need it." Max climbed onto the bed. "Goodnight Max." Dai said walking towards the door. "Goodnight dad." Max said and Dai paused by the door and turned around but Max was already asleep. Dai smiled and left the room.


	7. Playing Games

Playing games

I do not own kung fu panda

Sometime later

This chapter is the first time we'll see my new OC's a pair of tiger assassins known as Yin and Yang you'll see why.

Dai entered the training hall and started looking around for Max. They were playing hide and seek and right now Dai was seeking Max. "I know you're in here." Dai said looking around. Dai knew Max was crouched above him on the support beams to the roof but he continued searching around anyway. He looked around until Tigress burst into the Training Hall. "There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you!" "Here I am." Dai said still looking around. "What are you doing?" Tigress asked confused. "Playing hide and seek with Max." Dai said. "You're playing games with him?" Tigress asked frowning "Why not?" Dai asked. "He's a kid he needs to have fun once in a while." Tigress just crossed her arms and growled softly but left the training hall anyway. "Okay, I give up." Dai said and Max dropped down from the ceiling. "Here I Am." he said. "How'd you get up there?" Dai asked looking at the high ceiling. "I climbed." Max said. "Show me how you climbed up there." Dai said. As Dai watched Max climb up to the ceiling Master Li entered the training hall. "Dragon Warrior." He said greeting Dai. "Master Li." Dai said. "Is that you're son?" Master Li asked. Dai sighed heavily "Sort of." He answered. "He's adopted." "I heard about had happened to him." Master Li said. "He's fortunate to have found you and Tigress."

"I don't know if I'm ready to be a father." Dai said. "I'm only sixteen I turn seventeen in less than a month." "Don't worry about it." Master Li said. "From what I've heard from the others you'll do great." "I hope so." Dai said. "Max come down from there." Dai said. "Alright." Max said standing up on the support beam. "Be careful Max." Dai said. "I'll be fine." Max said. As Dai watched Max walked across the beam he was actually doing really well, until he slipped and fell Max grabbed onto the beam with his claws. "Dai! Help!" he said as his grip started to fail. "Hang on Max!" Dai said rushing forward. There wasn't time to climb up after him. "Max let go, I'll catch you." "What?!" Max said. "You have to trust me." Dai said to Max. Max remained hanging there about to lose his grip and let go He fell through the air and Dai leaped up and caught him and landed back on the training hall floor. "Are you okay?" Dai asked. Max only nodded and Dai set him down.

Dai walked Max back to the barracks but along the way he paused and looked around. "What is it?" Max asked looking up at Dai. "I don't know, but something's wrong." Dai said scanning the shadows he didn't see anything unusual at least not at first. It was middle of the day so he doubted anyone would try and sneak up on them. So he kept walking his ears twitching his tail swaying back and forth. Suddenly Dai heard the sound of something flying through the air and spun drawing his sword slicing the arrow clean in half inches from his face. "Max, get inside now!" Dai said. Max ran inside, Dai watched him go then turned to the shooter concealed in a large bush and growled. Another arrow flew out of the bush and Dai sliced that one in half too. Two more arrows shot towards Dai and he rolled out of the way one of the arrows bouncing off his sword. "Show you're self coward!" Dai shouted.

A figure emerged from the bush dressed in clothing painted to make him blend in with it. _"Cool."_ Dai thought. "Who are you?" Dai asked. The person didn't answer and attacked him. While Dai was busy fighting the assassin another one appeared behind him. Dai quickly glanced behind him and spun to block his attack then spun back around to block the other these guys were good. Dai was constantly on the defense no matter what he threw at them they either blocked or deflected. One of them Spin Kicked Dai in the chest knocking him back. That was it Dai had had enough, He drew one of his staffs and sparked it he also deployed his poisoned wrist blade. "Come and get me!" he growled. The two assassins charged at Dai the taller one leaped into the air and Dai ducked under him hitting him with his staff. He yelled and fell to the ground twitching from muscle spasms from the electricity. "No!" The other yelled. Dai whirled around in time to get hit in the head. Dai recovered from the hit but had lost his staff he sliced at the remaining assassin with his wrist blade slicing his mask revealing a White Tigress.

"Isn't that interesting?" Dai said. The assassin pulled of what was left of her mask and tossed it aside. "You won't see any mercy from me!" Dai said. "Neither will you!" The assassin said back and charged at Dai.

Cliffhanger!

I may or may not get the next chapter up today stay tuned to find out what happens next.


	8. Yin and Yang

Yin and Yang

I do not own Kung Fu Panda

Read and review

The assassin charged at Dai who ducked out of the way swinging his other staff at her she spun and kicked the staff out of his hand nearly breaking his wrist Dai cried out and the staff flew out of his hand. Dai brought up his wrist blade to block her sword Dai's wrist blade wasn't very strong but it survived the blow from the assassin's sword. Dai kicked her in the knee she yelled but remained upright and stumbled backwards. Dai took advantage and tackled her as she stumbled back knocking her off her feet. She fell backwards and Dai got on top of her pinning her to the ground holding the tip of his wrist blade against her neck about to kill her. "Stop!" Dai turned to the other assassin standing nearby. "Why?" "She tried to kill me." Dai said. The assassin pulled off his mask revealing a black tiger with white strips. "She's my sister." Dai looked back and forth between the two Tigers, he could see a similarity, no that wasn't right they were nearly identical the only difference was eye color.

The black Tiger had blue eyes, the white Tigress had green. "Okay." Dai said getting off the white tiger. "Who are you two?" "And you'd better tell the truth." "I'm Yang." The Black Tiger said "This is my twin sister Yin." At that moment the others burst out of the Training hall ready to fight. "Wait!" Dai shouted, putting his hands up to stop them. "Why?" Tigress asked. "If they truly meant me harm I wouldn't be standing here now." Dai said. Tigress and the others relaxed. "How'd you know?" Yang asked. "I've faced pure evil many times in my life." Dai said. "I don't see it in you or your sister." "Why don't you come inside?" Dai asked. "What are you doing?" Tigress asked angrily. "Are you sure we can trust them?" "As sure as I'm gonna get." Dai said. "Do you know where Max is?" "I saw him crouched in a tree earlier." Raine said. "Thanks." Dai said running off. Dai found the tree but there was no sign of Max. _"He probably went back to his room."_ Dai thought heading for the barracks.

Dai went to Max's room but ran into Tigress there. "We need to talk." She said. "Um…okay." Dai said following Tigress. They walked a little way from Max's room then Tigress asked. "What are you doing telling Max we're going to adopt him?" "Well I thought…" Dai started to say. "No, you didn't." Tigress said interrupting him. "We cannot take care of him." Tigress said slowly. Dai sighed heavily and looked down he knew Tigress was right. "We can leave Max here at the Academy." Tigress said. "He'll be safe here." "Okay." Dai said in defeat.

Neither of them knew Max had overheard their conversation and ran back to his room he laid down on his bed and cried. No one wanted him again, Max laid there until his door opened and Dai walked in. "Max?" Dai said. "Max, are you okay?" Dai said again. "You overheard me and Tigress didn't you?" he asked Max "Yeah." Max said sniffing. "You don't want me." Max said. "That's not true." Dai said. "You said you want to leave me here." Max said. "No I don't." Dai said. "And I'm not going to." "But Tigress is right neither of us is ready to adopt you." "However I know someone who will." "My Father." "You're dad would adopt me?" Max asked. "Sure." Dai said. "So we'll be brothers?" Max asked. "Yeah." Dai said. Max grabbed Dai in a tight hug and Dai hugged him back. "Get some rest we leave tomorrow." Dai said leaving the room.

Dai wanted to ask Yang some questions and found him in the kitchen with his sister and Tigress who was standing against the wall arms crossed. "Who hired you?" Dai asked Yang. "I don't know I never saw his face." Yang said. "But he paid us enough to buy an island." "Why me?" Dai asked. "It was something about getting revenge against a Samurai Warrior named Takeshi Nakamura." "Dad." Dai said. "Wait, you're father is a Samurai?" Tigress asked. "Later." Dai said. "Where's my father?" Dai asked leaning over the table. "They're holding him in the Capitol." Yang said. "Then that's where we're going." Dai said.

So Dai and Max are going to be brothers? We'll see how that turns out.


	9. Nightmare

Nightmare

I own nothing except Dai and my Oc's

Max laid on his bed for awhile before he finally fell asleep, He was excited about being Dai's brother he only hoped Tigress would be okay with it.

In Max's dream

Max woke with a start and looked around his room was still dark but he could hear the sounds of fighting so he got up to see what was happening. He stepped out into the hallway and Dai and Tigress fighting his Father Max saw his father cut down Tigress with his sword and yelled. Dai whirled around, "Max get out of here!" he yelled punching Xaioshin in the face but Max remained frozen in place too scared to move. Xaioshin tossed Dai against the wall and stabbed him through the chest. Dai collapsed to the floor blood pouring out of his wound. "Max…go." Dai managed to say just before Xaioshin killed him. Tears running down his face Max ran away as fast as he could as he ran he came across the others at the Academy, all of them had been slaughtered by Xaioshin. Running faster Max desperately looked for a place to hide, He turned down a corridor trying the doors as he went past but they were all locked. He heard Xaioshin running up behind him, he caught up to Max and grabbed his tail causing Max to yell and fall to the floor. Max kicked Xaioshin in the head. Xaioshin growled and punched Max in the head until he was nearly unconscious. "You're worthless." "Who would ever want to be your brother?" "No one cares about you." The words hurt Max, he knew they weren't true. Max broke free of his father and ran down the hallway.

He got a good distance away before Xaioshin threw a knife at him hitting him between the shoulders, Max cried out and fell to the floor. Xaioshin came over and pulled the knife out and rolled Max over and raised the knife about to kill Max for good. As the knife entered his chest Max woke up with a yell panting and covered in sweat, he laid there sobbing.

After staying up late to train Tigress was one her way to her room when she heard sobbing coming from inside Max's room normally she would have woke Dai up but Max sounded like he was really scared.

Max heard his door open and hid under the blanket expecting his father but it was Tigress's voice he heard. "Max?" "Are you okay?" She asked he felt her sit on the bed. "I had a nightmare." Max said. "What was it about?" Tigress asked. "My father showed up and killed everyone then killed me." Max said. "Don't worry about it, it was only a dream." Tigress said. "But what if he really does come to kill me?" Max asked. "Then Me and Dai will do everything we can to stop him." "I promise." Tigress said and pulled Max into a hug and started to sing.

I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window, darling,  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when music's gone  
Gone

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)  
La La (La La)  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)

Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound...

Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh.

Tigress got up to leave but Max grabbed her hand. "Don't leave." He said. "Okay." Tigress said and laid down on the floor. A few minutes later Dai got up and looked into Max's room to check on him and saw Tigress laying on the floor.

The next morning Dai woke up and looked for Max in his room but found he was gone he checked Tigress's room too, but found it empty as well so he headed to the Training Hall the one place he knew he'd find Tigress. He found her there practicing Tai Chi with Max. "I see you're warming up to Max finally." he said causing Tigress to jump. "I was just…" Tigress said. "Training him." "Well, finish up." Dai said "We're leaving soon for Gongmen City." "Gongmen City?" Tigress asked "I thought you're father was at the Capitol?" "He is." Dai said. "But there's something I want to do first."

Please don't be mad I put Xaioshin in there I hope I did okay. I picked "Safe and Sound" for that scene I thought it fit. Also the finale is almost done I actually started writing it first like I did with Shadow Tiger I won't say what happens but I can tell you the chapter names. Snow-blind, Free-fall and Losing Max.


	10. Visions of the Future

Visions of the future

I do not own Kung Fu Panda

Read and review

The next day Dai waited outside for Tigress along with Yin and Yang. "Are you sure you don't want to come with?" Dai asked. "Our path lies elsewhere." Yang said. "Here, take this with you, give it to your employer." Dai said pulling out one of his Kunai Daggers. "Tell him I'm dead." "What about your father?" Yang asked taking the dagger. "Could you get a message to him?" Dai asked." "Sure." Yang said. "Just tell him I'm alive." Dai said. At that moment Tigress ran up to the two of them with Max on her back, both Max and Tigress were laughing. "I'm glad to see you're having fun with Max." Dai said to Tigress. "You ready to go?" Dai asked.

"Yeah." Tigress said. "Have you ever been to Gongmen City before Max?" Dai asked and Max shook his head. "Well, it's a pretty big place." Dai said. "Are you coming with us?" Tigress asked Yang and his sister. "No, we're going elsewhere." Yang said. The five of them left the Academy but soon went in separate directions. Dai didn't say anything for a long time. "What's wrong?" Tigress asked. "Nothing, I'm just thinking." Dai said. "You're thinking about the battle aren't you?" Tigress said. "Yeah." Dai said. "What happened?" Max asked. Tigress stopped and watched Dai as he kept walking. "He died." Tigress said. When they stopped for the night Tigress told Max the whole story. "It was a losing battle we both knew it but we fought anyway." Tigress said. "For a brief moment it looked like we might succeed." "Then…Dai was killed." "I remember watching him get killed, it was horrible." Tigress said, "Then the Hero's Chi brought him back." "So you won the battle?" Max asked. "Yes and No." Dai said "The army retreated before we could finish them off and I was in no condition to help." "I officially resigned as Dragon Warrior a day later to spend more time with Tigress."

"But people still call me Dragon Warrior." Dai said. "Why?" Max asked. "I don't really know." Dai said. "But I still don't see myself as a hero I'd rather just be me than be the Dragon Warrior."

Max went to sleep that night and had an interesting dream he saw a battlefield, thunder cracked and lightening flashed across the sky it was pouring rain but he saw Dai fighting an Orange and Black Tiger, Max looked and saw one side was made up of Siberian White Tigers the other side were South China Tigers. What was going on? A figure rushed past him and Max recognized himself, he was older a teenager. He batted aside opponents with his Bo staff making his way towards Dai.

An Orange tiger knocked him back Max fell on his back and kicked the Tiger in the chest but his armor prevented any damage Teenage Max rolled to avoid being stabbed with a sword and got to his feet. Teenage Max leaned backwards as the Tigers sword missed his chest by less than an inch the tiger knocked Max's staff out of his hands and kicked Max in the chest knocking him to the ground. The Tiger placed his foot on Max's chest and raised his sword about to kill him. Suddenly there was a loud crack of thunder and Max saw Dai get struck by lightning, he yelled and pointed his staffs at the tiger, redirected the lightening towards the tiger about to kill Max, the lightening shot out of Dai's staffs hit the Tiger and blew a hole through his chest killing him instantly. Dai stood there panting steam rising off him. Max watched as an Orange Tiger came up behind Dai and sliced him across the back.

Dai yelled out and spun around as he fell. Dai landed on his back and the tiger kicked his staffs out of his hands, Dai deployed his wrist blade but that too was knocked aside. The tiger spun his sword and plunged it into Dai's chest. "NO!" both young and Teenage Max yelled.

Young Max woke up with a yell and Dai was there almost instantly. "Are you okay?" He asked Max. "I had a nightmare." Max said. "What was it about?" Dai asked. "I was on a battlefield between Siberian Tigers and South China Tigers, as I looked around I saw myself as a teenager run past trying to help you." "But a Tiger got in my way and I couldn't get to you in time." Max stopped there unable to tell the rest of the dream. "It's okay Max, it was only a dream." Dai said reassuringly. "Do you want me to stay here tonight?" Dai asked and Max nodded.

Dai laid next to Max thinking there was no way that had been a simple nightmare. Max seemed too bothered by it and Dai suspected there was more to it than what Max had told him. Could it have been a Premonition?

A little sneak peak at what may or may not happen in my next story "Jade Palace Warriors" did you notice Tigress wasn't in Max's dream?


	11. Street fight

Street fight

I do not own Kung Fu Panda or Max or Arizona

So here's what I did for Arizona's I first appearance in this story let me know how I did.

Read and Review

After a full day of walking Dai, Tigress and Max stopped to rest at a village, as they walked in Dai heard the sound of fighting he looked around and saw a crowd gathered around what looked like a fight in the streets. "I wonder what's going on." Dai said he approached one of the villagers and asked. "Can you tell me what's going on?" before the villager could answer Dai got a view of a Tibetan grey wolf being beat up by another wolf Dai watched for a moment he had no real liking for wolves but he couldn't just stand by and watch as this wolf was beaten to death by another wolf.

Dai rushed in and grabbed the wolf's fist before it landed. "Leave him alone." Dai said shoving the wolf back. "Get out of the way." the wolf said but Dai refused to move. "Then I'll kill you instead." The wolf said running forward. Dai dodged out of the way, grabbed the wolf and tossed him back towards the crowd. The wolf charged at Dai again but Dai heel kicked him in the chest knocking him back again. The wolf growled and drew a sword. "Dai, watch out!" Max said and Dai leaped backwards away from the blade it missed his vest by less than an inch. Dai landed on his feet and deployed his wrist blade.

The Wolf charged at Dai again and swung his sword, Dai brought up his wrist blade catching the sword on the edge. The force of the blow forced Dai back towards the crowd but he recovered and swung with his wrist blade and missed but only barely. The wolf back stepped and Dai charged forward the wolf delivered a spin kick to Dai's side knocking him off balance Dai heard Tigress yell and regained his balance. In time to see the wolf coming at him again, this time Dai flipped up into the air and landed behind the wolf, he delivered a roundhouse kick to Dai knocking him to the ground nearly landing on his wrist blade. Dai laid there for a moment then delivered a kick to the wolves head using a break dancing like move when the wolf stumbled back Dai leaped to his feet. Dropping his sword and retracting his wrist blade Dai moved forward and delivered an upper cut, kick combo to the wolf, knocking him to the ground. Dai looked at the wolf for a moment then went over to the other wolf.

"Are you okay." he asked. I'm okay the wolf said brushing himself off and standing up. "Why was that wolf beating you up anyway?" Dai asked. "I'm from a different pack." the wolf said. "That's it?" Dai asked. That didn't sound like a very good reason to beat someone up to Dai. "What's your name?" Dai asked. "Arizona." The wolf said. "I'm Dai and this is my brother Max and my friend Tigress." Dai said. More wolves rushed towards them. "We'd better go." Arizona said. "Right." Dai said picking up his sword up and the four of them ran off.

Since I'm having so much fun writing this story I'm adding a part two "Finding Max" That's were Arizona will have a larger role. I couldn't remember where Arizona is originally from so sorry maybe you could tell me in the review.


	12. Wolf Ally

Wolf Ally

I don't own Kung Fu Panda

"Tigress, keep going with Max!" Dai said. "Arizona and I will hang back to deal with the wolves." Tigress picked up Max and raced off on all fours. Dai and Arizona slowed down. "I hope you're a good fighter." Dai said giving his swords to Arizona as the wolves approached them. The wolves surrounded them and Dai drew his staffs and sparked them. "Step aside Dragon Warrior." one of the wolves said. "You're the Dragon Warrior?" Arizona asked shocked "Come back to it later." Dai said as the wolves charged at them.

Dai raised his staffs to block a blow from a sword and kicked the wolf back then hit him in the head with his staffs the wolf crumpled to the ground and another one leaped over his body Dai rolled to the side and avoided being landed on the wolf tried to sweep Dai feet out from under him but Dai jumped and avoided it. He briefly glanced over at Arizona who was fighting three wolves at once Dai pulled two throwing stars off his belt and threw them at the wolves fighting Arizona. Two of the wolves fell to the ground Arizona grinned and went all out on the remaining wolf tearing him apart. The remaining wolves ran off seeing that and Dai went over to Arizona. "Maybe you could show me how to do that sometime." He said. "It might come in handy someday."

"Let's get back to Tigress and Max." Dai said. As they sat around the fire Dai had started later that night Arizona asked about Max. Dai sighed "Are sure you want to hear this story." He asked and Arizona nodded. "Okay then." Dai said. Dai told Arizona how they'd found Max and what had happened before they'd found him. "I can't believe anyone would do that to their own child." he said when Dai had finished. "That's why we plan to adopt him." Dai said "He deserves a good home." That confused Arizona a little. "I thought you said he was your brother." "He is, just not officially." "Tigress and I are too young to adopt him." Dai said. "My dad will adopt him then Max will be my brother." "That's why we're out here we're looking for my parents." Dai said. "Why what happened?" Arizona asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Dai said getting up and walking away towards Max and Tigress. "How ya doing buddy?" he asked Max. "Great!" "Tigress showed me how to do a spin kick." Max said. Max demonstrated the spin kick but landed on his backside and Dai chuckled. "Not bad." Dai said. "But try this." Dai got into the position next to Max. "Stand like I am." He said. Max stood next to Dai just like him. Dai did the kick and Max copied him. "Perfect." Dai said and Max smiled. Then his smile disappeared and he hid behind Dai as Arizona approached them. "It's okay Max." Dai said. "Max is afraid of wolves." Dai explained. "Why?" Arizona asked. "Remember those wolves I told you about earlier?" Arizona nodded.

"And to be honest I'm not a big fan of wolves either." Dai said. "Then why help me?" Arizona asked. "A friend of mine once told me it's not fair to judge all wolves by the actions of a few." Dai said. "Sounds like a smart friend." Arizona said. "So where exactly are you heading?" Arizona asked. "Gongmen City." Dai said. "From there we'll head to the Capitol." "You want to come with?" "Dai, can I talk to you for a second?" Tigress asked. Dai recognized her tone and said "Sure." They walked a little way from the camp then Dai asked. "What's up Ti?" "Why are you inviting that wolf to come with us?" Tigress asked "Maybe because it's the right thing to do." Dai said. "Besides we could use the extra help." Tigress had to admit they could use the extra help. "Alright, fine." she said and they went back to the camp. "Everyone should get some rest." Dai said "We're leaving for Gongmen City."

Well that's it for that chapter I hope I'm doing okay with Arizona.


	13. Seeds of resentment

Seeds of resentment

I do not own Kung Fu Panda

When Tigress woke up the next morning she noticed Dai and Max were missing, Arizona was gone too. Getting a little worried Tigress got up and looked around for them. She found Dai and Max quickly practicing Tai Chi nearby and crouched down to watch as she watched tigress felt a growl rise in her throat. Dai had been spending a lot of time with Max and it was starting to irritate her. Dai finished practicing with Max and headed back to camp leaving Max by himself for a moment.

Tigress watched as Max practiced the Tai Chi on his own Tigress went down on all fours and moved closer to Max. "_Just kill him and get it over with." _a voice in her head told her. Tigress growled softly her claws coming out but she fought back the urge to kill him but when Dai came back it got worse as he started to show Max how to use his throwing stars, Max nailed every throw hitting the tree trunk. Tigress didn't like the attention Dai was giving to Max, when Dai left again Tigress snapped and leaped out her hiding spot with a loud roar.

Nearby both Dai and Arizona heard Max scream and rushed towards the sound Dai got there first and saw Tigress on top of Max claws out she looked like she was about to kill him. "Tigress, No!" Dai shouted sprinting forward and knocked her off Max, Dai pinned her to the ground holding his wrist blade to her neck. A second later Arizona arrived and saw Max on the ground and Dai pinning Tigress to the ground. Tigress struggled against Dai. "Get off Me!" she shouted. "No!" Dai said "Not until you calm down." "What's going on?" Arizona asked. "Take Max back to the camp." Dai said and Arizona took Max to their camp. "I'm going to let you up now." Dai said to Tigress, he got off Tigress and let her up. "Now, tell me what's going on."

"Why did you attack Max?" Dai asked. "I saw all the attention you were giving to Max and…I guess I just snapped…." "Are you jealous of Max?" Dai asked. "Yes…" Tigress said looking down. "I thought that…" Dai gripped her chin and raised it so she was looking at him (Dai is a few inches taller than Tigress) "Tigress." he said. "You shouldn't be jealous." "Max is my brother and I just want to give him a proper childhood." Changing the subject Dai asked "How about when we get to Gongmen City we go out together?" "Maybe we could go on a proper date?" "Really?" Tigress asked. "Of course." Dai said, Tigress smiled and Dai hugged and then kissed her passionately on the lips normally Dai would have been happy the stay there. But the sound of Arizona clearing his throat made them break apart. "How long have you been standing there?" Dai asked. "Not long." Arizona said. "We should probably get back to camp." Dai said and Tigress went ahead of them. "So have you….?" Arizona asked. Dai blushed when he realized what Arizona was asking. "No." Dai said as they reached the camp, Max rushed up to him "Are you okay?" Dai asked. "I'm okay." Max said "Tigress only scared me, she already apologized too." That surprised Dai a bit. "Well as long as you weren't hurt." Dai said.

Well there's that it for that chapter. I'm going to try and add a little romance between Dai and Tigress but I make no promises. BTW change of plans, Arizona is going to join them until the finale so he can be there for Max and Tigress in part two.


	14. Gongmen City

Gongmen City

I do not own Kung Fu Panda

Read and review

As they approached Gongmen City Dai saw the plains where the battle for the city had taken place. Like ghosts Dai saw the soldiers appear in front of his eyes and heard the sounds of the battle. "Are you okay?" Tigress asked when they stopped. "I'm fine." Dai said as they entered the city. "So, where are we going?" Arizona asked. "My Parents house." Dai said as they walked through the streets, as they walked further into the city and got closer to the Tower of Sacred Flame they began to wonder where exactly Dai was taking them. Finally, Dai stopped in front of a large house. "You lived here?" Tigress asked looking at the house it had obviously belonged to someone wealthy. "Wow." Arizona said whistling. "Yeah." Dai said. "Come on, let's go inside." Dai walked up to the front door but found it locked and kicked it open and went inside. Dust covered just about everything causing Dai to cough when he was done he walked over to the wall and pulled a picture off the wall.

"These are my parents." he said showing Max the picture in it was a handsome white Tiger wearing Samurai armor and a Tigress holding a cub about three or four years old. "So they'll be my parents too?" Max asked. "Hopefully." Dai said breaking the frame and taking the picture out and giving it to Max. "Your dad was a Samurai warrior?"Arizona asked seeing the picture. "Yeah." Dai said. "Tell me we didn't come all this way just for a picture." Tigress said. Dai ignore her and went up the stairs to his bedroom. He wasn't sure what to expect but it wasn't what he found. His room was completely untouched aside from the dust. His parents had expecting him to return at some point. On the wall was a paw print he put there when he's turned ten years old. Dai put his paw up next to it and saw how much he'd grown since and sighed and continued looking around his room.

"Dai?" "What is this?" Dai turned around and saw Max standing there with a rolled up package. "Max, put that down!" Dai said loudly. Max dropped the package and backed away, he looked like he was about to cry. When Dai realized what he'd done he rushed over to Max. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to shout at you." he said crouching down in front of Max. "But that's dangerous." "It's my dad's Katana." he said Dai took the package from Max and unwrapped it inside was a Samurai sword. "Is this what we're here for?" Max asked. "No, we're here for the picture I gave you, just don't tell Tigress alright." "Alright." Max said nodding. They walked back down the stairs with Dai carrying the Katana. "Found it." he said showing Tigress the Katana. Tigress asked. "It's my dad's Katana." Dai said slinging it over his back, as they left the house. Dai saw one of the neighbors and walked over. "Excuse me, can you tell me what happened to the people that lived here?" He asked. "The Nakamura's?" The Neighbor asked and Dai nodded. "They moved back to Japan soon after their son disappeared." The Neighbor said. "So you mother is back in Japan?" Tigress asked. "She could be." Dai said. "Thanks for your help." Dai said. "Now what?" Max asked. "We'll find a hotel and stay in the city for a few more days to rest and then move on." Dai said. "Why not just stay here?" Arizona asked.

"The house is yours isn't it?" Tigress said. Dai hadn't thought about that the house was his. He thought for a minute then said "Alright we'll stay here." Dai said and they went back inside and began fixing the house up enough to make it livable. However they came across a problem when it came to sleeping arraignments, Max took Dai's old room and Arizona took the spare bed room leaving Dai and Tigress with Dai's parent's room and the double bed. "I'll just sleep downstairs." Dai said after an awkward moment and went back down stairs and laid down on the sofa.


	15. Average night out

Average night out

I don't own Kung Fu Panda

Sorry I didn't update this yesterday my internet was out for awhile.

"Tigress, you ready to go?" Dai asked "Almost." Tigress called from the bathroom. "Well, hurry up." Dai said back. Walking back to the main part of the room and took out the cloths he'd bought, a black vest with a silver dragon on the front and grey pants. Dai slung his swords over his shoulder, then took them off and instead just wore his belt with his daggers and throwing stars.

A moment later Tigress emerged from the bathroom and Dai felt his jaw drop, "You look amazing." he said. Instead of her usual red top Tigress wore a blue one with a Yin Yang symbol on it, she wore the same black pants she always wore. "You all ready to go?" Dai asked. "Yeah." Tigress said. "Then let's go." Dai said they went down the stairs and passed Arizona and Max. "Tigress and I are going out we should be back just after midnight." Dai said. "Have fun." Arizona said as they left. "Where are we going?" Tigress asked. "I thought we could go out for dinner first nothing special." Dai said leading Tigress through the streets of Gongmen City until they reached a restaurant but it was empty aside for a few waiters.

"You're table is ready, Dragon Warrior." The waiter said and led them to a table. "Did you arrange all this?" Tigress said as she sat down. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Dai said with a small smile. Tigress blushed a bit surprised that Dai would reserve the whole restaurant for them so they could be alone. When they finished eating Dai stood up and held out his hand to Tigress to dance, they slow danced for awhile then Dai motioned and the music Tigress hadn't really noticed picked up and Dai smiled, the speed of their dance picked up.

It was great until they decided to leave and some muggers got in they're way. "Hey pretty lady." One of them said to Tigress in a voice that made her skin crawl. "Leave her alone." Dai said coming to her defense even though he knew she didn't need it. One of them approached Tigress and Dai snarled at him. "Back off." he said standing between them. "What are you going to do about it?" Dai smirked and shoved him back he stumbled backward and fell sliding a few feet. "You'll pay for that." the mugger said drawing a short sword that Dai hadn't noticed, the others drew swords as well. "Do you want to dance again?" Dai asked Tigress pulling out two of his daggers.

"I would love to." Tigress said and they both took fighting stances. The muggers charged at Dai and Tigress, Dai spun and slashed with his daggers while Tigress flipped and kicked at the muggers, Dai ducked as Tigress flipped over him and landed in front of him, Dai spun around slashing at their one of their attackers. Dai backed up to avoid a slice from a sword and bumped into Tigress's back. He glanced over his shoulder and smiled. "Having fun?" he asked kicking a mugger in the face. Standing back to back Dai and Tigress fought off the remaining muggers. "Tigress!" Dai shouted and Tigress grabbed Dai's hand and he tossed her at the muggers trying to flee.

Dai watched as Tigress took down the remaining muggers on her own she was doing great until one of them threw a knife at her and missed. Dai saw the knife coming towards him and tried to get out of the way by twisting to the side but he was a fraction of a second too late and the knife sliced the fur off side of his head, Tigress stopped fighting and rushed over to Dai. "I'm okay." Dai said putting a hand on his head. "It's just a scratch." They walked down the street holding hands and ended up on the wall Dai had spotted the army from. The scene now was totally different instead of an army Dai and Tigress had an amazing view of the sunset. Dai would have been happy to spend all night with Tigress up there but a guard arrived and told them they had to leave. Dai sighed and they left the wall.

Suddenly an arrow flew out of the darkness and Dai moved Tigress out of the way and it passed harmlessly between them. "Where'd that come from?" Dai said taking cover in an alley. "I don't see anything." Tigress said peaking around the corner, then ducked back as an arrow embedded itself in the wall inches from her head. Dai cautiously peaked around the corner the only place he saw that could give a clear line of sight was a three story at the end of the block. Dai heard another arrow flying through the air and jumped back avoiding it he wished he had a shield, more arrows impacted near him this was getting really old fast. "Come on." Dai said to Tigress taking her by the hand and leading her through the alley.

They snuck out the other side of the alley and headed back home how exactly Dai ended up asleep next to Tigress he didn't know.

For anyone who thinks Dai and Tigress are doing anything they shouldn't they aren't.


	16. Sneaking out

Sneaking out

I thought I'd shift the focus to Dai and Max for this chapter and the next chapter Inferno.

Enjoy.

Dai woke up the next morning to the sound of purring and saw Tigress asleep with her head on his chest, a moment later Tigress woke up. "Good morning." Dai said. "Good morning." Tigress said and stretched her claws coming out. "Morning!" she exclaimed getting off Dai and scratching his chest, tearing his vest with her claws, Dai yelled and fell off of the bed. "What was that for?" Dai said. "I'm sorry." Tigress said "I was just startled." "I really liked this vest too." Dai said taking the torn vest off and replacing it with his normal one and they walked downstairs together.

Dai saw Max and Arizona eating breakfast Arizona looked like he was going to say something but Dai interrupted him saying. "Tigress and I were attacked last night, I'm gonna go back to the scene to see what I can find." "I'll come with." Arizona said standing up. "No, I want everyone to stay here." Dai said. "I don't know what will happen." A moment later Dai left the house. Soon after Max snuck out of his room and followed Dai, as Dai walked down the street he got the feeling he was being followed but ignored it since there were so many people around him but a short time later he stopped and turned around but there was no one around.

So Dai turned back around and continued walking while Max weaved his way through the crowd behind him. Dai reached the area of the attack and looked around the bodies from last night had been moved but the arrows were still in place. Dai walked over and pulled one out of the wall. It didn't look like a normal arrow at least, not to him. Dai took the arrow and headed towards the three story building he'd seen last night.

Max approached Dai from behind and got about a yard away before Dai spun around holding his dagger. When Dai saw Max he relaxed and put the dagger away. "What are you doing?" "I thought I told you to stay at home." Dai said. "I snuck out." Max said looking down, his ears lowering thinking he was in trouble. Then Dai let out a small laugh. "You're not mad?" Max asked. "No." Dai said. "Just surprised you got past Tigress." "Please don't tell her I snuck out." Max said. "Don't worry I won't." "Come on." Dai said walking off. "Where are we going?" Max asked. "The three story building at the end of the block." Dai said pointing ahead of them. Dai and Max entered the building cautiously. "What are we looking for?" Max asked as they walked down the hallway. "Anything that could help who shot at me and Tigress the other night" Dai said. There wasn't much on the first floor so they went upstairs.

About half way up they ran into a Jaguar who turned and ran back up the stairs. "I don't think so!" Dai said running after him. Dai tackled him and brought him down on the next landing. "Where do think you're going?" He said. "Who are you?" Dai demanded hitting the Jaguar's head against the stairs. "I'm not telling you anything." The Jaguar said. "Did you shoot at me and my friend last night?" The Jaguar remained silent so Dai pulled out one of his staffs and sparked it next to the Jaguars head. "I'm not in the mood for games now tell me, who tried to kill me last night!" Dai demanded. "I don't know okay!" The Jaguar said looking fearfully at Dai's electric staff. Dai growled he suspected there might be more. "Why'd you run then?" he asked. "I…." The Jaguar kicked Dai off him and kicked him again and Dai tumbled down the stairs and came to a rest on the landing below by Max. "Are you okay?" Max asked. "I'm fine." Dai said wiping his lip. "Stay here." He said the rushed back up the stairs. He hit the Jaguar in the back with his staff and he fell as he fell he twisted and kicked Dai against the railing causing him to drop his staff down the stair well.

Dai simply drew the other one and hit the Jaguar back the Jaguar stumbled back and pulled a dagger out from somewhere. Dai dodged the first thrust from the dagger and the second the Jaguar spun the dagger in his hand and slashed at Dai with it forcing him back against the wall. Dai ducked and hit punched the Jaguar in the gut causing him to double over, but he quickly straightened up and hit Dai back and grabbed the front of his vest and tossed him down the stairs. Dai came to a rest about half way down and before he could recover, the Jaguar grabbed him by the next and started choking him. Dai hit the Jaguar in the head but he didn't move. Then suddenly the Jaguar yelled out in pain and fell off Dai. When Dai stopped gasping for air he lifted his head and saw Max holding the staff he'd lost earlier. "Thanks Max." he said standing up and taking the staff from him. "Is he dead?" Max asked. Dai looked at the Jaguar and said "Yeah." Max got a sad look on his face. But Dai crouched down in front of him and said. "You did the right thing Max." "You saved my life." Dai stood back up and they continued up the stair well until they reached a door.

Dai opened it and they went out into a dark hallway, Dai sparked one of his staffs to light the way and they went down the hall way, Max walked a few yards behind Dai. As he walked he heard a soft click from under the floor and stopped. "Dai." He said looking at the floor under his feet.

Ha ha Cliffhanger! What did Max step on? What will happen next? Stay tuned.


	17. Inferno

Inferno

I don't own kung fu panda

Sorry I didn't update yesterday I've boiled my brain working on so many stories (8 in total wow I'm busy!) and needed a break. So as a special treat I've got two chapters for you today. Also from this chapter on Dai wears hand wraps you'll see why.

Dai turned around and saw Max frozen in the middle of the hallway. "What's wrong?" He asked. "I stepped on something." Max said, "It made a clicking noise." Dai came over and kneeled down by Max he had stepped on a pressure plate. "It's a pressure plate." Dai said. "It's probably wired to some sort of explosive." "What?!" Max exclaimed starting to move but Dai stopped him. "Don't…Move." he said, they both heard a second click. "Did you move?" Dai asked. "No." Max said. "Move!" Dai shouted. Grabbing Max and pulling him to the floor and curling around him protectively as the building exploded around them.

After a moment or two Dai slowly uncurled himself from around Max, Dai saw his arm was on fire and quickly put it out and looked at Max he looked alright. Dai got up coughing and looked around. "What happened?" Max asked loudly his ears ringing. "If I had to guess, I'd say someone was trying to cover their tracks and kill us at the same time." Dai said.

How he and Max had survived the explosion Dai had no idea. But surviving the explosion wasn't the problem now they were trapped in an inferno. "Out of the frying pan." Dai mumbled to himself as he looked for a way out of the hallway. He went over to the door to the stair well and tried to open it but it was jammed by some rubble and only moved about an inch. "Perfect." Dai said the only way out he could see was through the burning hallway. "Climb on to my back and hold on tight." he said to Max crouching down. Max climbed onto Dai's back Dai ran down the burning hallway.

Dai slid to a stop with a yell as the floor in front of them gave way, below them it was an inferno. Dai backed up a few steps and sprinted forward and leaped over the gap and landed on the other side and crashed to the floor. Dai got up and continued down the hallway until some burning debris fell in front of them blocking the way. Max yelled as it nearly hit them and Dai backed up. "Are you okay?" he asked "I'm fine." Max said "It just scared me." Dai tried to move the debris but it was too hot to touch. "We're going to have to find another way around." he said. At that moment Dai heard the floor creaking. "Oh no." he said and dove out of the way as the floor came down from under them with a crash.

The first thing Dai felt and heard when he came too was pain in his leg and Max yelling at him. "Dai wake up!" Max yelled. "Please wake up!" he pleaded. Dai groaned and looked towards Max's voice coming from the smoldering debris that separating them. "Max." he said. He tried to move but his leg was pinned, there was a smoldering beam lying across his leg. More debris fell from the roof nearly hitting Max. Dai pushed against the beam and yelled as he burned his hands, the beam didn't go anywhere. He tried again pushing as hard as he could yelling as he burned his hands but he got the beam to move enough to free his leg. Dai pulled his leg out and looked at his hands they were badly burned and bleeding. Dai tore off parts of his shirt and wrapped them around his burned hands, He went over to the debris separating him and Max "Back up." he said and tried to move the debris out of the way but it was too heavy and his hands were too badly burned.

The building was coming down around them they had to get out fast. Dai started coughing from the smoke but he tried again. He could hear Max coughing and saw him collapse to the floor. Dai kicked at the debris hard until he was finally rewarded with the beam breaking in half. He rushed forward and grabbed Max up off the floor and ran just as the ceiling collapsed behind them. But they weren't out of danger yet, Dai stopped running and started coughing again if the fire didn't kill them smoke inhalation would and Max wasn't doing any better than he was, Dai continued moving trying to find a way out. Ahead of them Dai saw a glimmer of light and ran towards it.


	18. Frustrated

Frustrated

I do not own kung fu panda

Here's the other chapter I promised you.

Back at the house Tigress and Arizona both heard the explosion and rushed outside, in the distance the smoke and flames coming from the building Dai had gone to and they ran towards it. When they got there they saw the building and several around it engulfed in flames, debris littered the street there had obviously been an explosion of some kind.

As Tigress looked at the burning building a piece of Dai's vest landed near them and Tigress picked it up and it had blood on it. Tigress couldn't keep herself from crying a little as she held the piece of cloth. "I'm sorry." Arizona said steering Tigress away from the burning building as it collapsed. When they got back to the Hotel, Tigress broke down completely, Arizona tried to comfort her but it didn't really help so he left her alone.

About an hour later the door slammed open startling Arizona, in the doorway stood a grayish white Tiger holding a cub in his arms, it took a second for Arizona to realize it was Dai he was just covered in ash and so was Max. "Are you okay?" Arizona asked. "Fine." Dai rasped coughing. "We got out just in time." "Where's Tigress?" Dai asked. "She's sleeping." Arizona said. "Well I'm gonna take a shower and try to get this ash off." Dai said disappearing into the bathroom that was right off their bedroom Dai had to move quietly so he didn't wake Tigress.

Tigress woke up to the sound of water running and realized someone was taking a shower, a few minutes later Dai emerged from the bathroom dressed in new cloths. "Dai!" she exclaimed jumping out of the bed and wrapping him in a tight hug. "I thought you had died." She said. "Arizona and I heard the explosion and we could see the flames from here." "I'm fine." Dai said hugging Tigress back. "A little burned, but I'm fine." Dai let go of tigress and she saw the bandages on his hands. "Some debris came down on top of Max and I and I had to push it off me." "My hands got burned pretty badly." Dai said. "But I'm fine." "Wait, Max was with you?" Tigress asked.

* * *

Later that night

He was only trying to help!" Dai said to Tigress. That was the near shout that caught Max's attention from upstairs in his room as he read the comics Dai had bought him. He got up and snuck out of his room and over to the stairs and heard. "It was stupid and reckless of him to sneak out like that." "Don't call him that!" Dai said back. "Because of him you nearly died in that fire!" Tigress said back. "That wasn't Max's fault!" Dai said. "It was going to happen anyway!" "Who stepped on that pressure plate Dai?" Tigress said. "You're blaming Max for this!?" Dai said shocked. "It was an accident!" "I could have stepped on that plate just as easily!" "But you didn't." Tigress said. "If Max had stayed here none of that would have happened." "I don't believe it, you _are_ blaming Max." Dai said.

Max listened to the argument from the stairs, hearing Dai and Tigress arguing brought back bad memories of his parents, Max clamped his hands over his ears. "Stop, please stop." he said running back to his room slamming the door and falling on his bed sobbing.

Back down stairs Dai heard the door slam and knew right away Max had over heard them arguing. Dai went up stairs and knocked on Max's door. "Max." he said walking in. Dai saw Max laying on his bed sobbing. "Max, I'm sorry." Dai said sitting next to him on the bed. "I didn't know you were listening." "Are you mad at me?" Max asked. "What?" "Of course not." Dai said. "Why would I be mad at you?" "Because you were arguing with Tigress about me." Max said. "I'm not mad at you." Dai said reassuringly pulling Max closer and giving him a hug. "I'm just a little frustrated with Tigress right now."

* * *

I'm really excited to give you a preview of one of the chapters in the finale. I also have a surprise appearance from one of my favorite OC's in part two of Dai's search.

Dai lay partially buried in the snow with Max, covering his mouth so wouldn't make any noise because there was a Tundra Wolf so close to them that Dai could see the clumps of snow stuck to his fur and his breath. The wolf looked around and at one point he looked directly at Max and Dai, Max whimpered past Dai's hand and the wolf drew his sword and took a few steps towards them. The wolf was now less than three feet away from them, Dai held his breath so it wouldn't be heard by the wolf. Tears began to fall from Max's eyes he was terrified, Dai could actually feel him shaking from fear. Finally the wolf put his sword away and turned and slowly walked away from them.


	19. Monsoon

Monsoon

I don't own Kung Fu Panda

I'm not done with this argument yet (evil laugh)

"Come on." Dai said to Max. "Let's go back down stairs." They both got up and went downstairs but Max held back when they reached the bottom of the stairs unwilling to get any closer to Tigress. "What's wrong?" Dai asked. "I don't want to get any closer she's mean and reminds me of my mother." Max said. That seemed to set Tigress off and she rushed at Max but Dai got in the way and Tigress hit him instead knocking him to the floor, blinded by rage she kept hitting him. Finally Arizona came in and pulled Tigress off Dai. "What are you doing?" Arizona demanded. "Let go of me!" Tigress shouted. "Look at what you've done!" Arizona said. Tigress looked at Dai on the floor beaten and bloodied and Max next to him about to cry. "What have I done?" Tigress said.

Max looked at Dai lying on the floor and ran into his room, laid on the bed crying. The continued shouts from downstairs brought back painful memories of his parents. "We should just drop him at an orphanage." Tigress said. Max heard that and his heart stopped. Would they really leave him at an orphanage? Max didn't want to find out so he went over to his window, opened it and climbed out.

Back downstairs

Dai coughed a little more got up and wiped the blood off his mouth He saw Arizona still holding Tigress. "Let her go." Dai said. Arizona looked at Dai unsure but let Tigress go any away. "I'm so sorry." Tigress said. "I don't know what came over me." Normally Dai would have forgiven her but this time he just got up and went upstairs to Max's room. He knocked on the door and went in, it was empty and the window was open. Dai rushed over to the window and looked out but Max was nowhere in sight Dai swore and rushed downstairs.

"Max is gone!" he exclaimed. "What?" both Arizona and Tigress asked. "I went in his room to check on him, the window was open and he was gone." "He must have runaway because you were arguing with Tigress." Arizona said. "We have to find him." Dai said, as he said that there was a loud crash of thunder and it started raining, hard. They weren't going anywhere. "I hope Max is okay." Dai said looking out the window.

Max walked through the street soaking wet from the rain and shivering slightly, there was a crash of thunder and Max yelled in fear, He dove under a nearby cart. There was another very loud crash of thunder and Max screamed and ran out from under the cart.

Back at home

Dai stood near the window looking out and said. "I can't stand it I'm going out to look for Max." "Dai, you can't go out there it's a monsoon." Arizona said. "I don't care." Dai said grabbing his cloak and left, slamming the door behind him. Dai walked out into the storm as lightening flashed across the sky and thunder crashed. Dai put his arm up to shield himself from the stinging rain and walked off into the storm. Where could Max have gone? Dai had no clue. But since he was afraid of thunder storms he was probably hiding somewhere, lightening struck a building nearby causing Dai to jump. He had to find Max quickly.

Back with Max

Max ran down the street on all fours as the storm raged around him trying to find a place to hide finally he ducked into an alley curled up in a ball and hid between some boxes and started crying too scared to return home because Dai and Tigress's fight. What had he done wrong? A figure appeared and told him to get lost aiming a kick at his head Max dodged the kick he yelled and ran off again. He ran and ran until he finally stopped close to the edge of the city.

A figure appeared behind Max and he spun around. "Dai?" He asked fearfully and a group of wolves jumped down around him. Max recognized them as the ones who'd abused him. "No No No!" he said backing up and bumping into one of the wolves. The wolf punched him and knocked him to the ground Max tried to get up but the wolf hit him again knocking him back down. The figure Max had seen earlier stepped forward and Max saw it was his birth mother.

This couldn't be happening, it had to be some kind of nightmare, desperately Max tried to wake up. But he couldn't, Max's birth mother picked him up and kicked him into a nearby cart. Max fell to the ground bloodied, the wolves advanced on him but his mother spoke up "Back off, he's mine!" she shouted. "Get away from me!" Max shouted as she got close to him. "Max, I'm hurt." his mother said in a fake sadness, as she got closer Max swiped at her scratching her face. "You little brat!" she yelled and punched Max until he started bleeding more.

"Now we come to your end Max." Max's mother said pulling out a knife. Max looked at his mother as she brought the knife down. Just before the knife reached him something collided with Max's Mother knocking her off him. "Dai!" Max exclaimed. "Arizona, get Max out of here!" Dai shouted facing Max's mother. "So you're the monster who abused Max." Dai said drawing his staffs and sparking them. "Why would you do that to your own son?" "What business is it of yours?" "He's my brother!" Dai said and charged at her.


	20. Lightning Strikes

Lightning strikes

The storm intensified around them as Dai swung his staffs at Max's mother missing her by inches, Dai swung his staffs again this time he hit her on the shoulder and she yelled falling to the ground she kicked Dai's feet out from under him Dai fell back and she got on top of him pinning him to the ground Dai tried to hit her but she pinned his arms to the ground and tried to kiss him. "If I can't have Max maybe I'll take you instead." She said putting a hand on Dai's stomach then to Dai's horror she reached lower under his pants. Dai head butted her, knocking her off him. She stumbled backwards and Dai got up. "You dare reject me!" Max's mother screamed. "You're sick! get the hell away from me!" Dai said.

She charged at Dai again but Dai jumped up onto a nearby roof to get away from Max's mother, she jumped up on the roof as well. "Stay away from me!" Dai said sounding a little frightened. He had no intention of being molested again. Max's mother moved towards him and Dai backed up. Lightning struck near them and Dai nearly lost his balance. Dai regained his balance and saw Max's mother running towards him, Dai jumped into the air and flipped around landed behind her and kicked her in the back. Another lightning strike hit nearby giving Dai and idea it was incredibly stupid but it could work.

Back with Arizona Max had broken free of him and rushed back to help Dai, Dai saw him "Max, stay back!" he warned and pointed his staff into the sky. "Come on, come on." Dai said. Suddenly lightning shot down from the sky and hit the staff and traveled into Dai's body. "Dai!" Max yelled as he saw Dai get struck by the lightning. Dai yelled as the electricity traveled through his body, he pointed his staff at Max's mother, the lightning shot out of the staff like a cannon ball and hit her square in the chest. It didn't just hit her it shot her clear off the roof and she feel to the ground below. Max climbed up on the roof and saw Dai crouching on the roof top steam coming off him. Slowly Dai stood up and turned around to face Max.

"Ow that hurt." Dai said and Max laughed a little. "Are you okay?" Dai asked Max. "I'm fine." Max said. "I was so scared." Max said running up to and to crying into Dai's shoulder. "It's alright Max." Dai said. "I promise I'll never run away again." Max said. "You're not going to take me to an orphanage are you?" Max asked. "What?" "Of course not what gave you that idea?" Dai asked. "I heard you and Tigress talking." Max said. She said "She said she wanted to take me to an orphanage." "We're not going to take you an orphanage Max." Dai said to Max. "Come on, let's go back home." Dai said. Dai picked up Max and jumped back down and looked around for the body of Max's mother but didn't see it. "What's wrong?" Max asked. "Nothing." Dai said. "Everything's fine."

When they returned home with Arizona Dai was nearly tackled by Tigress who wrapped him in a tight hug surprising him. "You're not mad at me?" Dai asked. "No I'm still mad at you going out into that storm was stupid and reckless and…." Dai cut Tigress off by kissing her on lips. "I love you too." He said. "Yuck." Max said sticking his tongue out making everyone laugh. Tigress let go of Dai and looked at Max and crouched down in front of him. "I'm sorry I got mad at you." She said surprising everyone. "Are we ready to go?" Dai asked. "Wait, we're leaving the city?" Arizona asked. "Yeah, we can't stay here forever." Dai said. "We still have to find my dad."

Yes I'm hinting that Max's mother might still be alive. Woo! New longest story! And we've still got the finale coming up! You'll want to stick around for that it's gonna be awesome!


	21. Losing Everything

Losing everything

Beaten and bloodied Dai stood on top of a cliff the sun had just started rising and it was so peaceful compared to only a few hours ago. He, Tigress, Arizona and Max had been ambushed while leaving Gongmen City.

Dai growled as he heard Tigress yell.

"_Dai get out of here!" Tigress yelled cutting down an enemy soldier with her Katana. _

Dai could hear the sounds of the battle in his head_. _

"_I'm not leaving you!" Dai said. Hitting a soldier with his staffs. "You have to go." Tigress said slicing_ _another soldier with her Katana_

Dai could hear the sadness in her voice. She knew the price they'd all have to pay if he stayed.

"_I won't leave you!" Dai said. He looked up and saw archers on the ridge above them. They were backed the Cliffside there was nowhere to run._

"Archers take aim!"

"_Go!" Tigress yelled. "Please." She said. "I can't watch my friend be killed." _

Dai growled and turned to Tigress

"_I'll come back for you, I promise." Dai said and kissed Tigress then ran off into the night._

Dai ran and ran until he reached the cliff he was at right now. He looked down at his bloodied staffs. He'd lost everything his friends were all dead because of him. Max, Tigress and Arizona were all dead tears running down his face Dai let out a loud roar as lightening flashed across the sky and collapsed to the ground weeping as it started to rain. Dai heard a noise behind him and turned around to see the same soldiers who ambushed them. Dai noticed that one of them had the Katana he'd given Tigress a few days ago. Dai growled rage filling him he sparked his staffs and roared charging at the soldiers, he'd lost everything he cared about and didn't care what happened to him anymore.

Dai beat the soldiers down until they were all dead and he stood in a circle of dead bodies holding his staffs their glow giving everything an eerie blue glow. Dai stood there for a few moments then ran off taking Tigress's Katana with him. "What was he going to do now?" "Go back to the valley? He was already a failure. He'd failed as the Dragon Warrior and as Tigress's mate and especially as a brother to Max.

"The Universe must hate me." Dai said to himself sitting under a tree and falling asleep. "Get up Dragon Warrior!" Dai woke up suddenly to a shout and saw a black and white tiger crouching next to him. It took a second for Dai to recognize him as Yang. "Yang?" Dai asked. "Welcome back Dragon Warrior." Yang said. "What are you doing here?" Dai asked. "Where's your sister?" "I'll worry about her." Yang said. "Right now you need to help your friends." "My friends are dead." Dai said. "No, they're not." Yang said.

They've been captured and taken to a fortress on Mt. Zhumulangma. (Chinese name for Mt. Everest) "What about my dad?" "Is he there too?" Dai asked. "No, he's being held at the capitol." Yang said. "That's all the way on the other side of China!" Dai exclaimed. "I'll get your Father." Yang said. "You just rescue your friends." "Why are you helping me?" Dai asked. "They have my sister too." Yang answered.

Dai was about to asked if Yang wanted help but he ran off. Dai stood up and slung Tigress's katana over his back and headed in the direction of Mt. Zhumulangma he knew it was on the border with Nepal and traveled several days before the Mountain came into view he paused briefly in a village and bought a white Ninja outfit to help him blend in with the snow he also picked up a rope and a pair of climbing claws.

Dai traveled another two days before he reached the base of the Mountain the first part of the climb was easy but an hour later it started getting more challenging. For one the temperature went down quickly and Dai started to shiver slightly but kept climbing a little cold weather wasn't going to stop from rescuing his friends.

* * *

Up next, the first chapter in the finale


	22. A song for Max

A Song for Max

I do not own Kung Fu Panda or Safe & Sound

Max laid in Tigress's arm sobbing uncontrollably as Arizona's yells echoed through the dungeon, Tigress held Max closely and tried to comfort him as he cried into her shoulder. Tigress looked at Max and started to sing softly to him as he cried.

I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window, darling,  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when music's gone  
Gone

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now2  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)  
La La (La La)  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)

Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound...

Tigress stopped singing when the guards returned with a bloody Arizona and dumped him on the floor and moved towards Max but Tigress got in the way and pulled Max away from them. "Leave him alone!" Tigress said. "Get out of our way." One of the guards said. "No." Tigress said. "Fine." The guard said. "Take her!" he shouted and the guards rushed Tigress. Tigress kicked the first guard back and punched the next one but her injuries caught up with her and she yelled and dropped to a knee holding her side. A guard took advantage and delivered an upper cut to her chin knocking her over backwards. Another guard grabbed Tigress by a leg and pulled her out of the cell. Leaving Max on his own Max went over to a corner and laid down a moment later Arizona coughed and rolled over, he saw Max curled up in the corner sobbing.

"Max." Arizona coughed. Max looked up and saw Arizona and went over to him. "You okay Max?" Arizona asked weakly, Max nodded tears in his eyes. "Is Dai going to rescue us?" Max asked. "I know he will." Arizona replied then became silent. "Arizona?" Max asked crawling over to the wolf. Max started to sobbing again thinking Arizona was dead. A moment later Arizona let out a breath he was still alive! Max let out a small cheer, a moment later the guards returned with a bloody Tigress she looked pretty beat up but she could still stand. "Are you okay?" Max asked. "I'm fine." Tigress answered when the guards had left. Holding her arm Tigress walked over to the wall and slid to the floor, a moment later Max joined her and soon enough they both fell asleep.

We'll return to Dai for the next chapter and the beginning of the finale.


	23. Snow-blind

Snow-blind

I don't own Kung Fu Panda

* * *

Dai slowly creped through the shadows He knew Max was being held in this mountain fortress along with Tigress and Arizona, all he had to do was sneak in and rescue them, and climb the highest mountain in China, easy! Dai pulled on a pair of Shuko (Climbing Claws) off his belt and slipped them on his hands and started to climb up a cliff side. He was already pretty high up, he could tell because the air seemed different. Dai took a deep breath and continued climbing the incoming snow storm didn't help much either he could feel the wind whipping at his fur threatening to toss him off the cliff side but he kept climbing. Dai reached the top just as the storm arrived.

Dai stood there in the blizzard his white Ninja suit making him nearly invisible an ability that came in handy a few seconds later when a pair of guards rounded the corner. Dai crouched down and backed up against the mountain side. Dai watched as they walked past him completely unaware of him. He slowly sneaked up on them and grabbed the second guard and silently killed him. In the blizzard it took the other guard a few moments to notice the other guard had disappeared.

When he finally did notice and turned around he saw Dai appear out nowhere like a ghost. The guards yell was cut off as Dai punched him in the throat and kicked him off the side of the mountain Dai heard him scream as he fell and glanced over the ledge. Dai followed the pathway until he reached a checkpoint it had to be the border crossing with Nepal. Dai crouched down and approached slowly drawing one of his Kunai daggers. Using the cover of the storm Dai got close to one of the guards and grabbed him from behind and slit his throat. The body dropped to the ground staining the snow red. "Hey!" "Who are you?" Dai whirled around and threw one of his daggers hitting the guard in the center of the head. "Awesome!" Dai said quietly to himself and moved on. Soon enough the mountain fortress appeared in the distance but it was still a good distance away. When Dai got close enough he killed a guard and stole his uniform he was lucky it fit reasonably well, he slipped in with a group of guards. Dai veered off from the group of guards and found a lone guard and grabbed him pinning him against the wall. "Where are my friends?" he demanded. The guard clamped his mouth shut. "Wrong answer." Dai said punching the guard in the gut.

Dai pulled the guard back up. "Where are they?" he asked again holding a dagger to the guard's throat. "Alright, alright they're in the Dungeon." the guard said in a scared voice. "Don't hurt me." "Thanks." Dai said and knocked the guard out and stole his helmet and put it on. Dai made his way to the Dungeon passing a ton of guards lucky for him there were a few tigers here and there so he didn't draw too much attention.

There was a small army guarding this place but why? Dai reached the Dungeon and looked in each of the cells until he finally found his friends at the end of the cell block. Dai opened the door and walked in and was immediately attacked by Tigress. "Tigress it's me!" Dai said quickly before she clawed him in the neck. "Dai?" Tigress asked and Dai pulled off his helmet and smiled. "Dai!" Max exclaimed seeing Dai, running forward and hugging him. "I knew you'd come back." he said tearing up. "I said I would." Dai said hugging Max back.

Dai saw Arizona sitting in the corner of the cell when he stood up and walked towards him Dai noticed he had a limp. "What happened?" Dai asked. "They tortured him." Tigress said. "And me too." Dai growled angrily. "Alright, let's get out of here." Dai said leaving the cell with Max, Tigress and Arizona. "Hey, what are you doing?!" Dai saw a guard at the other end of the cell block. Dai quickly threw his dagger at the guard who screamed "PRISONER ESCAPE…!" just before the dagger drove itself into the guard's chest killing him, a second later more guards appeared and Dai drew and sparked his staffs. He slammed them on the floor and all the guards collapsed. "Come on!" Dai yelled racing out of the cell block. Dai ran through the fortress with Max on his back and Tigress and Arizona right behind him, Dai came across a guard and spin kicked him out of the way. "Dai!" Tigress yelled and Dai looked behind him to see dozens of guards chasing them. "Keep going!" Dai yelled running towards the edge of the cliff.

* * *

I like the new song Until it's Gone By Linkin Park for the beginning of this chapter.


	24. Freefall

Free fall

I don't own Kung Fu Panda

Read and review

This entire fight scene takes place in mid air

"Jump!" Dai yelled running towards the edge as more soldiers appeared. "Wait, where are we going?" Max asked. "Just trust me." Dai said leaping off the ledge with Tigress, Arizona and Max. Dai free fell until Max yelled and Dai twisted around and saw enemy soldiers following them. "You gotta be kidding me." he said. "Max, let go!" He shouted. "What?!" Max shouted back. "Let go!" He shouted again. Max let go of Dai and Dai slowed his descent by spreading his arms and legs and slammed into one of the soldiers it knocked him into a spin but Dai was able to recover and kick the soldier again. Another guard grabbed Dai from behind and Dai elbowed him in the head. The guard let go and Dai twisted around slamming his foot into the guards face knocking him against the cliff face. Another guard slammed into Dai's back, he rolled over spin kicking the guard. Dai grabbed the guard and punched him in the face several times then deployed his Wrist blade and stabbed the guard in the chest.

The guard went into a spin and Dai closed his arms and legs to increase his speed and caught up with Max. "Grab my hand!" he shouted reaching out for Max's hand. Dai angled himself closer to Max and grabbed on to his arm Max cried out as Dai's claws dug into his arm. Dai pulled Max close to him and angled himself towards the mountain side holding Max in one arm he pulled his sword out and drove it into the rock and dug the claw on his feet into the rock, they slid for awhile then stopped. Dai looked down they were still a long way from the snow covered ground. "Get on my back." Dai said. Max climbed onto Dai's back and he started climbing down the mountain side.

"I'm sorry I had to grab your arm that way are you okay?" Dai asked Max when they reached the snow covered ground. "I'm fine." Max said. "Come on let's go find the others." Dai said. Max climbed onto Dai's back, under his cloak and they walked off. "How are you doing?" Dai asked when the wind picked up. "I'm cold." Max answered shivering. Dai pulled his cloak tighter around him and looked for a place to take shelter from the harsh wind eventually Dai found a cave to take shelter in. Dai managed to start a fire for warmth and placed Max near it to warm him up. Dai sat near the fire holding one of his daggers he was a little more adapted to the cold than Max but he was still cold. Even so Dai Eventually managed to fall asleep unaware a large pack of Tundra Wolves were approaching the cave, they moved quietly through the deep snow as they approached the cave.

Something made Max wake up and he saw a Tundra Wolf standing over him he yelled but the wolf covered his mouth muffling Max's yell so Dai wouldn't wake up. Not That Dai was going to wake up anyway he was out cold. The Wolf tied a gag around Max's mouth and he started to whimper as the wolf dragged him away, he couldn't shout for because of the gag.

Luckily Dai woke up and saw Max being dragged away and jumped to his feet and tackled the wolf dragging Max and killed him, the others turned and saw Dai. He snarled at them and sparked his staffs, the wolves charged at Dai who swung his staffs hitting the first wolf. The rest rushed Dai who backpedaled to avoid their strikes one landed a punch to Dai and he fell over backwards twisting to avoid landing on Max.

One of the wolves grabbed Max by the tail and held him so Dai couldn't hit him without hitting Max too. "Let him go." Dai snarled. "I don't think so." The wolf said. "This cub is mine." The wolves started to back out of the cave with Max who started whimpering and struggling against the wolf. "It'll be okay Max." Dai said trying to reassure him. One of the wolves pulled out a smoke bomb and tossed it on the ground, Dai rushed forward out of the cave.

He looked around frantically for the wolves who'd taken Max but because of the storm he could barely see three feet in front of him. A faint shout caught Dai's attention and he raced towards it and soon the wolves appeared Dai drew his staffs and hit the wolf at the back of the group then moved to the next one hitting him in the head the wolf howled in pain and fell to the ground. The others heard this and turned to face the sound Dai emerged from the storm his staffs glowing.

I picture Edge of the earth by Thirty Seconds to Mars or Falling towards the sky by Jeff Williams playing during that opening scene.


	25. Losing Max

Losing Max

I do not own Kung Fu Panda

Here it is the final chapter, (of part one anyway) it's been quite a journey I've had a blast writing this story, I never thought it would turn into this from the short story I originally came up with. Once again Thanks to AnimationUniverse2005 letting me use Max and Arizona and for giving me a few ideas, I consider you a friend.

* * *

"Let go of my Brother!" Dai yelled over the storm and the wolf dropped Max to the ground, kicked him and laughed, Dai growled at him. Dai waited a moment then charged at the wolves. He jumped into the air and twisted around landing behind the wolves hitting them with his staffs one by one the wolves fell until only one was left Dai spun his staff in his hand building the charge then hit the wolf killing him.

Dai then went over to Max "Are you okay?" he asked. Max leaped into Dai's arms hugging him. Dai picked Max up and walked off then suddenly dropped to the ground. "What's going on?" Max asked and Dai clamped his hand over his mouth. A moment later a Tundra wolf appeared in the storm walking towards them.

Dai laid partially buried in the snow with Max covering his mouth so he wouldn't make any noise because there was a Tundra Wolf so close to them now that Dai could see the snow stuck to his fur. The wolf looked around at one point he looked directly at Max and Dai, Max whimpered past Dai's hand and the wolf took a few steps towards them. The wolf was now less than three feet away from them, Dai held his breath so it wouldn't be heard by the wolf. Tears began to fall from Max's eyes he was terrified, Dai could actually feel him shaking from fear. Finally the wolf turned and slowly walked away from them. Dai slowly let out a breath and let go of Max. Then covered his mouth again as he saw more wolves appear in the storm.

There had to be at least a dozen of them, all of them were heading straight towards Dai and Max. Max started to panic as the wolves walked past them, one of them stepped on his tail and he let out a muffled cry and the wolf stopped like a ghost Dai emerged from the snow grabbed the wolf from behind and pulled him to the ground. Dai put his hand around the wolves muzzle to keep him from yelling out and with one quick motion snapped his neck. Dai pushed the dead wolf off the top off him got up and went over to Max.

Dai picked up Max and ran he could hear the tundra wolves chasing them, Dai ran until he came to a cliff side and slid to a stop he looked over the ledge and turned back around in time to see the wolves appear out of the storm, Dai backed up until his foot reached the edge, he took one more glance over the ledge. "Broken bones or certain death?" Dai said he thought about it for a moment then leaped off the ledge he slid on his back for a while until he hit something under the snow and was thrown into a tumble.

Dai held Max as tightly to his chest as he could as he crashed into trees, rocks and logs rolling over and over somewhere Dai lost his grip on Max, Dai finally came to a rest when his back slammed into a rock. Dai groaned and saw Max nearby, but by some miracle Max was okay. Dai looked back up at the cliff side he'd fallen down now far above them. Dai coughed and hacked up blood he moved his leg and yelled as pain shot up it. He yelled out and looked at his leg there was blood soaked his pants leg, his leg was broken, there was other damage too Dai could tell. There was a gash on the side of his head that was bleeding into his eye, he had broken ribs his arm felt like it might be broken too and He had several other cuts on his body. Dai blacked out for a second until Max's cry for help woke him up.

"Max." Dai coughed as he saw Max being pulled away by the tail by Xaioshin his claws digging into the ground. "Dai help me!" Max's scream for help was enough to get him to move. Dai tried to get up but fell, Xaioshin stopped and laughed at him as he struggled to get back up again he tossed Max aside and walked over to Dai and picked him up by the vest. "Leave him alone!" Max yelled. "Shut up!" the he yelled hitting Max on the side of the head, Dai growled at him. "Leave my brother alone." Dai said pulling out one of his daggers and stabbed at Xaioshin but the tiger grabbed Dai's wrist, rotated it and shoved the dagger into Dai's gut. "NO!" Max yelled as Xaioshin dropped Dai to the ground, he laid there motionless clutching the dagger in his stomach.

Dai watched helplessly as Xaioshin Max away Dai could hear his cries for help and tried to get back up but he couldn't. Eventually Max's cries faded out and Dai was left on his own as the blizzard intensified around him.

* * *

That's it for Dai's search part one, the story will conclude in part two, Finding Max. Stay tuned for the soundtrack.

I like Powerless by Linkin Park for the ending of this chapter.


	26. Dai's search Sound track

Dai's search part one soundtrack

Again a list of songs I either thought fit certain parts of the story or listened to while writing

Story

Until it's Gone by Linkin Park

Wastelands by Linkin Park

Until it brakes by Linkin Park

Gods gonna cut you down by Johnny Cash

Demons by Imagine Dragons

Fight scenes

Battle Cry by Imagine Dragons

Me against the world by Simple Plan

Wastelands by Linkin Park (again)

Remember the name by Fort Minor

Conclusion

Powerless by Linkin Park

Falling Towards the Sky by Jeff Williams

Edge of the Earth by Thirty seconds to Mars

Ticking Bomb by Aloe Blacc

Max (Yes Max gets his own list of songs)

Somewhere I belong by Linkin Park

New Divide by Linkin Park

Not alone By Linkin Park

Safe & Sound by Taylor Swift

City of Hope by Journey

As you can tell I listen to a lot of music.


End file.
